


In Sickness and in Health, They Say

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Fever February [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I have a thing for writing sick Succi plz forgive me, Prompt Fill, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: [FEVER FEBRUARY - DAY 10: A WELL-NEEDED BATH]After a hard day of investigating, Kaede decides her boyfriend deserves more than simply going to bed to sleep his fever off.





	In Sickness and in Health, They Say

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fever February!  
> https://mugenthesickfic.tumblr.com/post/170469673461/introducing-fever-february
> 
> WOW WHAT IS THIS DID FLYGON JUST WRITE SAIMATSU AGAIN??  
> Apparently I did, huh. This is no SymphoCaco final chapter, but I guess it's something already, right? It's far less focused on sickness than on THE SHEER AMOUNT OF FLOOF  
> It's very short, but I really wanted to write something for this prompt (which was giving me a hard time coming up with a solid idea), and it's exactly 1K word-long according to my MS Word hahaha  
> I hope my Saimatsu-addicted fans (or sorts) like it and don't want to crucify me for writing Shuichi as my sickie all the time

“I think I found the culprit,” Shuichi tells his girlfriend as he gets up from the ground, holding his notebook with a small smile.

Kaede doesn’t really know whether or not she should smile back. One part of her is happy it’s all over, another is glad he’s happy and satisfied, and another part is struggling between worry and anger. She isn’t fan he’s disobeyed her enough for her to let go.

She isn’t proud of that, by the way.

 

“That’s amazing and all, Shuichi,” she tells him, “but don’t you think it’s time for us to go back to the dorm? You’re looking like you’re going to pass out.”

“You’re exaggerating things, Kaede… I don’t feel that badly, really. It’s just a tiny fever.”

“Since when has thirty-nine degrees been a ‘tiny fever’,” her tone sharpens on his first name, “Shuichi?”

His face goes to surprise, then embarrassment, as blush competes with flush.

“Huh, right… Let’s go back to our rooms,” he suppresses a yawn.

“ _Good_.”

 

Yes, sure, she’s bossy and she’s especially so with her boyfriend. The latter tends to think minds over matters and apply it to _everything_. Well, to everything about him, at least. He has no issue thinking it’s all pretty words and mostly rubbish when it comes to other people, included but not limited to her, Momota, Harukawa, their class in general, his other friends from elsewhere… In short, everyone not him, and probably everyone not his parents.

Everybody knows they shouldn’t mention Mr and Mrs Saihara. It’s like opening Pandora’s box in a way.

 

The walk to Hope’s Peak is quiet. Not long, but quiet, because she doesn’t know what to say and he’s deep into his thoughts. Browses his notebook over and over again, adding notes here and there before rain starts pouring. In a swift reflex, the pianist busts out her umbrella and opens it to protect the both of them from the falling water. He smiles at her, whispers a “thank you”, sneezes and puts away his notes.

“I’m surprised,” she says as an attempt to break the ice. “Usually you would just continue writing down stuff.”

“I would,” he replies, “but I’m feeling a headache incoming… It sucks, but it’s telling me I should stop for the day.”

Now that gets a definitive smile out of her. Not that she likes him to have a hurtful head, quite the contrary: she’s happy he’s admitted having overworked himself when he’s sick.

 

When they get back to the dorm, she can’t help but notice his shivering. He’s walking back to his room…

“Wait, Shuichi!”

“Hmm…?”

Kaede runs to him after closing and putting away her pink umbrella. He stops there, waiting for her to reach him, as he still shows some numb surprise.

“You’re cold,” she asks him, “right?”

“Heh,” the detective replies, “I am… Guess I’m not being so stealthy about it…”

“Then let’s go to the bathhouse!”

 

He stares at her with dumbfounded eyes.

“The bathhouse? But why?”

“To make you feel better, because you won’t be cold there! Let’s take a warm bath!”

“B-b-but…” he stutters, blushing more and more by the second.

She firmly grabs his hand.

“Let’s go the bathhouse,” she repeats with more dynamism in her tone, “Shuichi!!”

He sighs and looks away. He would have hidden his face, had he not promised her he would stop wearing his cap when starting to date her.

“You win…”

 

It gets awkward for him when they step inside the bathhouse. He’s almost naked, so is she, but Kaede doesn’t give much of an afterthought.

“What’s wrong? You’re all stiff. Go sit down next to me!”

He shyly does so, walking in small steps, then sits down next to her and a water fountain.

“W-why did you get that idea, Kaede…?”

“That’s simple!” she says proudly. “You’re running a fever. Don’t even try to deny it, I know you do. It means you’re easily hot or cold, and you’re sweating a lot.”

God, that’s embarrassing to hear. It would be for her to say, was she not so determined to get him to feel any better than sticky sponge material. He just blushes heavily and looks away.

 

Kaede feels a bit bad to see him that embarrassed, so she just tries to find his glaze.

“Hey, it’s fine! You’re sick! Sickness is always a bit icky. That’s not an issue. In sickness and health, they say.”

Shuichi finally manages to gather himself enough to look into her pink eyes.

“You’re sure you’re not bothered by it. I can wash myself fine…”

“It’s my decision, my doing, so I’ll take care of it on my own just fine! You just stay there and let me do my magic, okay?”

 

The entire thing is a blessing to Shuichi. He did feel disgusting under his clothes and layers of wool in an attempt to keep warm. Of course, Kaede is no professional, but he would lie if he said he didn’t prefer to any professional aesthetician. The intimacy of the quiet moment is more than enough to him. He feels loved, appreciated and better. It’s all that matters. His shoulder let go of their stiffness.

“Kaede…?”

“Yes, Shuichi? You need something in particular?”

“No… I just wanted to thank you.”

 

His girlfriend shines him the biggest smile. God, she’s so beautiful, when did he deserve such an angel in his life?

“Don’t stress it! It’s a pleasure to help you, Shuichi!”

The way she says his name too.

“After all,” she continues, “you deserve a good bath after your hard day of work! Let me wash myself, and we’ll go into the bath together, okay?”

He simply nods. He has nothing to hide from her, that’s crazy.

 

After a few minutes, Kaede gives him her hand, which he takes and with which he gets up from his stool. Her face softens.

“You’re okay with that, at least, right?”

He gives her his best smile.

“Of course I am, Kaede.”

“That’s amazing.”


End file.
